parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuckie and Jimmy
Cast *Phineas Flynn - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Ferb Fletcher - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Candace Flynn - Gwen (Total Drama) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Perry the Platypus - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Major Monogram - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Linda Flynn - Anna (Frozen) *Lawrence Fletcher - Kristoff (Frozen) *Baljeet Tjinder - Schroeder Schulz (Peanuts) *Buford Van Stomm - Peter Pan *Jeremy Johnson - Trent (Total Drama) *Stacy Hirano - Izzy (Total Drama) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *Carl Karl - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit; 1977) *Holly - Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Milly - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Katie - Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) *Gretchen - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Adyson Sweetwater - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ginger Hirano - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Norm - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Clyde Flynn (Linda's Father) - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Betty Jo Flynn (Linda's Mother) - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Reginald Fletcher (Lawrence's Father) - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Winifred Fletcher (Lawrence's Mother) - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Bridgette Oshinomi - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) *Suzy Johnson - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jenny Brown - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Irving Du Bois - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Mindy - Shanti (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Pinky the Chihuahua - Rufus the Naked Mole Rat (Kim Possible) *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro - Mulan *Django Brown - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Beppo Brown - Dilbert *Charlene Doofenshmirtz - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Dr. Hirano - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Swampy, Danny, and Bobbi Fabulous - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991), Hercules, and Forrest Gump *Thaddeus - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Thor - Pinocchio *Mandy - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Eliza Fletcher - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Professor Poofenplotz - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Meap - Oh (Home) *Mitch - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Headless Mitch - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Mitch Out of Suit - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Coltrane - Owen (Total Drama) *Mishti - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mrs. Johnson - Kim Possible *Lulu Jones - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Fifi - Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Wanda Acronym - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Albert Du Bois - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Roger Doofenshmirtz - Gilbert Gottfried *Melissa - Vanellope von Schweetz (Phineas and Ferb) *Marty the Rabbit Boy - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Conk - Donald Trump *Glenda Wilkins - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Phil - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Dennis - Parappa the Rapper *Talking Zebra - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) Gallery Chuckie Finster.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Phineas Flynn Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Ferb Fletcher TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen as Candace Flynn CharityPointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Perry the Platypus Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Major Monogram Anna.jpg|Anna as Linda Flynn Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Lawrence Fletcher Schroeder.png|Schroeder Schulz as Baljeet Tjinder Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Buford Van Stomm Trent.jpg|Trent as Jeremy Johnson Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy as Stacy Hirano Pepper ann leaning pepper ann 2923122 290 400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz The-Hobbit-TV-1977-Rankin-Bass-ScreenShot-02.jpg|Bilbo Baggins as Carl Karl AkaPella1.jpg|Aka Pella as Holly Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Milly 1010043-dora-the-explorer.jpg|Dora Marquez as Katie Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Bubbles as Gretchen Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Buttercup as Adyson Sweetwater Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Ginger Hirano JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Norm Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Clyde Flynn (Linda's Father) Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Betty Jo Flynn (Linda's Mother) 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Reginald Fletcher (Lawrence's Father) Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Princess Aurora as Winifred Fletcher (Lawrence's Mother) IMG 0679.JPG|Cinderella as Bridgette Oshinomi Blossom.jpg|Blossom as Suzy Johnson Bridgette.png|Bridgette as Jenny Brown KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Irving Du Bois Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Mindy Rufus Kim Possible.jpeg|Rufus the Naked Mole Rat as Pinky the Chihuahua Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac as Django Brown Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Beppo Brown Elsa.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen as Charlene Doofenshmirtz Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Dr. Hirano Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Swampy Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Danny Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as Bobbi Fabulous Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Thaddeus Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Thor Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Mandy Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Eliza Fletcher Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as Professor Poofenplotz Oh.jpg|Oh as Meap Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog as Mitch Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Headless Mitch Lorax.png|The Lorax as Mitch Out of Suit Owen headshot.JPG|Owen as Coltrane Taffyta.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Mishti Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Mrs. Johnson Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Lulu Jones Tumblr_static_crysta-fern-gully-animationanomaly-com.jpg|Crysta as Fifi 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Wanda Acronym Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Albert Du Bois Gilbert Gottfried.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried as Roger Doofenshmirtz NEW_Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Melissa Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Marty the Rabbit Boy Trump-Fox-998x624.jpg|Donald Trump as Conk Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Glenda Wilkins SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Phil IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Dennis Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as the Talking Zebra Category:Phineas and Ferb Movies Category:Phineas and Ferb TV Spoofs